


Bed and Breakfast

by Doyouhearthebloggerssing



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouhearthebloggerssing/pseuds/Doyouhearthebloggerssing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine spend the night learning, Coufeyrac decided she needed some rest and some home-made breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Breakfast

Éponine was tired, she had spent the whole night studying and she had to take Gavroche to school soon. “Time for some coffee.” She thought. As she stood up and walked to the kitchen Courfeyrac walked in, he had a key from Éponine’s apartment so he could bring Gavroche home after they’d hung out and Éponine wasn’t home from work yet. “Good morning!” he said with a big smile on his face. Éponine wondered why Courfeyrac was such a morning person.  
“How is Gavroche doing?”  
“Still asleep, I’ll wake him soon so he can get ready for school, but first some coffee.”  
“What if I wake Gavroche and take him to school? You could go to sleep for a few hours.” Courfeyrac suggested.  
Éponine hesitated, she liked bringing Gavroche to school, it gave her some extra time to talk to him. Courfeyrac was right though, she really needed some rest.  
“You can just jump into bed and I’ll take care of everything! I’ll bring Gavroche to school and I’ll make you breakfast when I get back!” Courfeyrac was really excited about this and Éponine didn’t want to destroy his great mood, and how could she say no when he smiled at her like that!  
“Are you really sure?” Éponine asked  
“Yes! And it’ll be the best breakfast you’ve had in ages!”  
“Alright, if you insist..”  
“Yes, I do! And now you should go to bed!”  
“Wow, ok mom! I’ll try to sleep” Éponine said with a little smirk on her face.  
She should just trust Courfeyrac that everything will be alright and go to sleep, when her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep instantly.

When Éponine woke up she heard some rumble coming from the kitchen, she stood up and walked to the sound. Courfeyrac was standing in the kitchen and he was making breakfast for her, like he promised. He must have heard Éponine come in, he turned around and smiled at the sight of the sleepy Éponine “Did I wake you up?” he asked  
“Yeah, you did actually.. But it doesn’t matter, I’ve had some rest now and those pancakes smell delicious!”  
“I’m so sorry that I woke you up! Would you take a pancake which I made with my humble cooking skills to make up for it?” Courfeyrac said. He took her hand in his, he kissed her hand and said: “I’ve made them specially for you!” Éponine giggled, her cheeks turned red, “Oh my, if they taste as good as they smell I’m not sure if I’m worth your amazing pancake-making skills!” Courfeyrac smiled “Of course you are!” he pulled back a chair for her and Éponine sat down. “I can’t believe he did all this for me” Éponine thought while Courfeyrac brought her a plate filled with pancakes.  
“Maybe Gavroche was right when he teased her about Courfeyrac liking her” Éponine thought, she didn’t believe him at the time, but the way he treated her now.. who knew! Éponine did know that she started to like him, she had for some time now, but she had only started to realize it when he smiled like the happiest person on the world while Éponine was enjoying his pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so I hope it's not bad! 
> 
> My tumblr is do-you-hear-the-bloggers-sing.tumblr.com


End file.
